


Sincerely

by jjjat3am



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash, handwritten letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/jjjat3am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters sent, but never received,  between July, 1943 and February,1945, from one Sergeant James B. Barnes to Captain Steve Rogers and vice-versa, as archived in the Smithsonian Institution Private Archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the handwriting: Bucky was written deliberately haphazardly, with uncapped i's and free usage of punctuation. He seems like the kind of person who wouldn't care a lot about that and all of his letters would be hastily written on coarse paper and with a stolen pen. In contrast, Steve is very deliberate, very careful with phrasing and proper grammar. It's where his inner artist comes out.
> 
> All my love and thanks to [Kristina](http://ownerofthelonelybrain.tumblr.com/) for being Steve in this endeavour.

 

_(source:[Smithsonian Institution Private Archives](h), l.r. 457, vol.3, pg.67)_

_Note: The letter was marked **return to sender** and found in the Fort Dix archives in 1993. _

 

 

[transcript]

_June 15, 1943_

_Steve,_

_arrived safely at fort dix for 9 more weeks of basic._

_hope you arent dying in a ditch somewhere already, punk._

_Lay off the heroics for a little while, okay? i dont want to scrape_

_you off every alley in NY when I get back._

_sorry for leaving in the dead of night. you looked like you needed the rest._

_you always look like you need the rest._

 

_i know youre running out of pills for your asthma so check_

_the space behind the first cupboard. and dont even think about complaining._

_it's not like they take american money where i'm going_

 

_take care of yourself_

_yours,_

_James Buchanan Barnes_

 

[end transcript]

 

_(source:[Smithsonian Institution Private Archives](h), l.r. 457, vol.3, pg.68)_

_Note: Found in the Fort Dix archives in 1993. It is believed that it never reached the intended recipient. It is impossible to accurately deduce the age of the letter, as it is not dated, but it was believed to be sent in late summer 1943._

 

[transcript]

 

_Dear Bucky,_

_I don't know if you'll get this where you are and I know this might_

_be late but...I'm not in Brooklyn anymore, Buck. I finally enlisted!_

_I met Dr. Erskine at the enlistment booth at the Expo and he finally gave me a chance!_

 

_There's a dame in Camp Lehigh and she's...she's something else._

_She gave Johnson a big ol' black eye when he tried to backtalk her._

_I bet you'd like that. or at least you'd be brave enough to talk to her, unlike me._

 

_The next time you meet me, I'll be a whole new person._

_Remember, you're not allowed to win the war without me!_

 

_I have to go now, Dr. Erskine's calling me for a check-up._

_Take care of yourself out there._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

_Steve_

 

[end transcript]

 

 

_(source:[Smithsonian Institution Private Archives](h), l.r. 457, vol.3, pg.70)_

_Note: Submitted by Mr. Edward Brown, who found it in an abandoned storage unit in New Jersey in 1989 among other unclaimed property of WW2 veterans. There are no records as to how it got there._

__

 

[transcript]

_September 22, 1943_

_Steve,_

_we' re pushing further into Austria tomorrow. I thought there might be_

_more beer. Off to kill some more Nazis ~~if they don't kill us first~~_

 

 

_Steve, whatever happens, I need you to stay in Brooklyn. I need you to be there ~~if~~ _

_when I get back. Stop enlisting! War isn't like the movies._

 

_take care of yourself and don't forget the asthma pills ~~I'll see you soon~~_

_~~I want to go home~~ _

_I miss you_

 

_Yours_

_James Buchanan Barnes_

 

[end transcript]

 

 

__(source:[Smithsonian Institution Private Archives](h), l.r. 457, vol.3, pg.71)_ _

__Note: Recovered from a hidden pocket in the uniform of Captain America on the occasion of his return from the dead in 2010._ _

___ _

 

[transcript]

 

__Dear Bucky,_ _

 

__remember how you said that when the war was over, we'd_ _

__buy out a liquor store and finally get me drunk?_ _

__Well I tried and it didn't work._ _

 

__I can't sleep Buck. ~~I keep~~ And even when I'm awake I feel like I'm dreaming_ _

__because I turn around and you aren't there._ _

 

~~__Bucky, I_ _ ~~

__I love you_ _

__Please come back_ _

__Please_ _

 

 

[end transcript]

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://jjjat3am.tumblr.com/) and we can cry over Bucky Barnes together.


End file.
